The present invention relates generally to tack used for a horse""s headgear, e.g. cavesons, halters, bridles, crown pieces, curb chains and curb straps and more specifically to a horse""s headgear for use in humanely controlling a horse""s movements. The invention is particularly well-suited for a caveson for use with horses in which the caveson allows for limited movement of the horse""s mouth, for a halter which permits limited movement of the horse""s head in an upward direction and keeps the horse""s mouth soft, and for a bridle which permits limited movement of the horse""s head in an upward direction and for a contoured crown piece which permits a broader bearing surface on a horse""s poll.
A portion of horse""s headgear that encircles a horse""s head is frequently referred to as a headstall. The headstall is used in a bridle and a halter. The bridle used in riding is the headgear with which a horse is governed and which carries a bit and reins. The bit enables the rider of the horse to turn and to stop the horse. The bridle is not used to tie the horse or to restrain the horse. The bridle is customarily made of a headstall having a framework of rigid, inelastic (non-elastic) materials such as thick bridle leather straps (or stiff woven strap-like materials like nylon straps) having a rigid bit. The framework of the headstall of the bridle includes a number of portions. The portions of the bridle may be made adjustable for the size of the horse""s head and for fastening around the horse""s head by the use of engageable adjustable fasteners, such as buckles, hooks, snaps, or VELCRO(copyright) strips (Velcro Industries B.V. Limited Company Assignee of Netherlands Castorweg 22-24 Curacao Netherlands) used with engaging portions such as connecting straps having holes or apertures, corresponding snap parts or mating VELCRO(copyright) strips for adjustable engagement of the fastener; hereinafter the aforementioned engagable fasteners and engaging portions are referred to as xe2x80x9cfastening meansxe2x80x9d.
A bridle in which only one bit is used is called a single bit bridle. The plurality of portions of a single bit bridle encircling and conforming to a horse""s head include a crown piece (also known as a head band or headpiece), a brow band, a throat latch (also known as a throat lash), two cheek pieces, means for connecting portions to one another, bit attachments for holding the bit and for holding the reins. The crown piece rests on the area on the top of the horse""s head on the edge of the skull bones behind its ears. The crown piece connects on either side of the horse""s face to cheek pieces. The cheek pieces are disposed on the horse""s cheeks on opposite sides of the horse""s face. The brow band is connected to the crown piece and to the cheek pieces and is disposed in front of the horse""s ears and above the horse""s eyes on the horse""s brow. The cheek pieces, the crown piece and the brow band are connected to the throat latch which is disposed under the horse""s jowl. Each cheek piece has an end bearing a bit attachment which holds the bit and to which the reins are attached.
Another design of a bridle, called a xe2x80x9cdouble bridlexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cshow bridlexe2x80x9d, bears a second bit. In the double bridle, the structure is as previously described for the single bit bridle, but a second pair of cheek pieces is added to the framework of the bridle. The second pair of cheek pieces may extend from the crown piece or may be integral with a second crown piece disposed at the connection of the brow band and first crown piece. Each cheek piece of the second pair of cheek pieces has an end bearing a bit attachment which holds a second bit (a snaffle bit). Yet, alternatively, a snaffle piece is used with a single bit bridle. The snaffle piece is a leather strap extending around the horse""s head and bearing a snaffle bit. The snaffle piece connects on the browband and is disposed under the crown piece, has a pair of cheek pieces with each end of the cheek pieces bearing a bit attachment for the snaffle bit. Either the single bit bridle or the double bit bridles may be worn with a caveson which will be described later.
As is known in the tack art, a curb bit is sometimes used with a bridle. The curb bit is used in association with a curb chain or curb strap which is a chain or strap which is adjustably hooked or buckled onto the curb bit. The curb chain runs through the horse""s chin groove and is positioned under the horse""s chin. The curb chain (or strap) prevents the bit from sliding in the horse""s mouth.
In contrast to a bridle, a halter is headgear used for leading the horse. It is used mainly in the stable to lead the horse or to tie it. The halter comes in two types. One type is a work halter, the other type is a show halter. The work halter (also known as a head collar or barn halter) is the headgear used in training horses to accustom the horse to wearing headgear and following on a lead. The work halter typically includes a frame work of a plurality of inelastic portions, typically made of leather or other stiff woven strap-like materials, interconnected by fasteners or connectors or other attachments. The portions of the work halter may be affixed to one another and/or may be made adjustable to fit the horse""s head size and/or may be fastened around the horse""s head by the use of is fastening means. The portions of the work halter include a crown piece, two cheek pieces, a throat latch, a noseband, a jaw band, a connector strap, and means for connecting portions to one another. In contrast to the bridle, the work halter does not include a bit. The crown piece rests on the area on the top of the horse""s head on the edge of the skull bones behind the horse""s ears. The crown piece connects on either side of the horse""s face to the cheek pieces. The cheek pieces are disposed on the horse""s cheeks on opposite sides of the horse""s face. The cheek pieces and the crown piece are connected to the throat latch which is disposed under the horse""s jowl. Extending down the horse""s face and above the horse""s mouth is the noseband. The noseband is part of a headstall of the work halter that passes over the horse""s nose. The cheek pieces attach to the noseband on top of the horse""s face and to the jaw strap (also called the chin strap) on the bottom. The jaw strap is disposed under the horse""s mouth. The jaw strap in turn connects to the throat latch via an under jaw connector strap. A connector, typically an O-ring is used to connect the under jaw connector strap to the jaw strap. A lead rope is connected to the connector when the horse is being trained to follow on the lead rope. With the work halter, unlike the bridle, there is no pressure on the horse""s mouth because there is no bit.
The show halter is used when horses are shown in hand. The show halter tends to be smaller and much tighter than the work halter. The show halter has a plurality of inelastic portions, interconnected into a frame-work which fits around the horse""s head. The show halter is typically an interconnected framework of leather straps. The straps are usually a slim leather and quite close fitting, since the horse wears no bridle or caveson with the show halter. Sometimes the straps are a fine, rolled leather. Other show halters are made of more rigid leather straps. The portions of the show halter include a crown piece, a pair of cheek pieces, a noseband, a jaw strap and a throat latch. Sometimes the crown piece and the cheek pieces are integral with each other; other styles of show halters have the crown piece and cheek pieces having fastening means, for adjustment to the horse""s head size. The crown piece is disposed on the area on the top of the horse""s head on the edge of the skull bones behind its ears. The crown piece connects or extends on either side of the horse""s face to the cheek pieces. The cheek pieces are disposed on the horse""s cheeks on the horse""s face. The cheek pieces and the crown piece are connected to the throat latch which is disposed under the horse""s jowl. The throat latch is typically made of a very thin leather. Extending down the horse""s face and above the horse""s mouth is the noseband. The noseband is part of a headstall of the show halter that passes over the horse""s nose. The noseband of a show halter is relatively tightly fitting. The cheek pieces attach to the noseband on top of the horse""s face and to the jaw strap on the bottom. Typically an O-ring, loop or other connector is used to connect these portions. The O-rings are disposed on either side of the noseband. The jaw strap is disposed under the horse""s mouth. A lead rope with either a single line or two lines in a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d fashion is attached to the connectors. Typically, a chain or a strip of leather is run through the O-rings. The chain is attached to the lead line. The horse is then lead on the lead rope.
The bridle is placed on a horse""s head and used by a rider to control the horse""s movement. Control or communication with the horse is achieved by pulling on the reins, which are attached to the bridle and thereby transmit pressure to the horse""s head through the bridle and the bit. The bit(s) is disposed in the horse""s mouth on the gums behind the teeth. A caveson fits underneath the bridle to prevent the horse from avoiding the action of the bit(s) by opening its mouth. Accordingly, training a horse to accept the bit(s) of the bridle is essential for proper communication and control of a horse throughout its life. Similarly, the halter is placed on the horse""s head and used to accustom the horse to the headgear and to train the horse to follow on a lead rope.
A caveson is positioned on a horse for the purpose of ensuring that the horse holds a bit correctly in its mouth, with the caveson preventing the horse from excessively opening its mouth while being ridden. Further, a caveson aids in training a horse to accept a bridle and bit. By virtue of inhibiting the level to which the horse can open its mouth, a caveson also controls the amount of pressure a rider can apply to the bit, it may also control breathing and the tendency for the horse to run away with its rider.
A caveson resembles a well fitting halter and includes a circular segment comprised of a noseband and a jaw strap which together encircle the horse""s jaw and a retaining strap or headstall that holds the noseband in position. The noseband, secured relatively tightly around the horse""s nose by the jaw strap, acts on the horse""s nasal bone to control and guide the horse. The impact on the horse is determined by the tightness of the jaw strap on the underside of the noseband.
Because of its use as a training device, the caveson noseband is traditionally made of a rigid, inelastic material, such as thick bridle leather, nylon or metal. In some instances, the caveson can include even harsher materials on the noseband such as metal studs to encourage the horse to keep its mouth closed while being ridden. While some rigid cavesons include padding on the underside of the noseband to improve comfort, the caveson materials themselves are rigid and inelastic to prevent opening of the horse""s mouth.
However, some horses are not easily trained or accepting of these rigid cavesons, halters or bridles. Rigid or harsh cavesons, halters and bridles used to provide negative reinforcement during training often proves unsuccessful in achieving results. The use of a rigid caveson, bridle, halter, or conventional curb chain or curb strap could be painful and uncomfortable for the horse, and may be ineffective in training and lead to less inverted working attitudes.
A horse""s head has a number of pressure points with both joints and nerves running through the horse""s spine to the head and then on to the horse""s brain. The pressure points in the horse""s head are located on the poll, on the bridge of the horse""s nose and nose, and on the horse""s chin. The poll is the area where the skull connects to the spine and is the most vulnerable pressure point area on the horse""s body. The pressure points on the bridge of the nose and nose and the pressure point on the chin are not as sensitive as the poll, but can be a source of discomfort depending on the individual horse.
It is known that a horse will naturally pull away from pressure. Thus when a horse is yanked forward on a lead or reins, the horse starts and pulls backward. The pressure caused on the horse""s poll from the tension in the lead or rope will generate an instinctive reaction for the horse to back away faster and even rear up. The horse tends to extend its head upward and backward resisting the efforts to lead it forward and the horse attempts to move in an opposite direction to the forward pull.
If a horse resists or pulls back on a caveson, a halter or a bridle, this action will inflict pain and can often times damage the nerves leading to the brain, not to mention the possibility of the horse developing bad training habits as a result of this action.
Furthermore, the use of a rigid caveson, bridle or halter can be is inhumane since it may increase the risk of vertebral dislocation of the upper vertebrae (first and second vertebrae) in the horse""s neck. This provides discomfort to the horse and chance of prolonged or chronic injury. The continued use of this conventional rigid headgear (rigid caveson, bridle or halter) may also create pain around and in the horse""s nose, bridge of nose, chin and mouth areas. The conventional headgear fails to contribute to the health and wellbeing of the horse and provides a negative reinforcement when attempts are made to train the horse to the lead rope or reins.
The placement of the present designs of crown pieces of bridles and of halters is on the edge of the bones behind the horse""s head. Placing the load bearing surface of the crown pieces on these areas can lead to discomfort, agitation and distraction during the horse""s training.
What is needed is humane horse headgear for training horses and thereafter, which promotes the horse""s attention to training efforts by lessening and/or eliminating the discomfort attendant with use of conventional horse headgear in training horses.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention to provide a humane horse headgear, using resilient materials in portions of the headgear, for use in horse training and thereafter which will allow limited movement of the horse""s head during training and will allow the horse to adapt gently to the concept of a mouth constraint. It is an objective of the present invention to provide the humane horse headgear as a training aid which encourages the horse to respond to training by not having to give in to pain or discomfort caused by inhumane or conventional headgear. It is a related objective to provide resilient elastic materials, preferably woven elasticized materials, in portions of the humane horse headgear which provide comfort to the horse during training thereby aiding relaxation and concentration by the horse in training and thereafter. It is another objective of the present invention to provide the resilient portion in portions of the headgear disposed at one or more of the pressure points on the horse""s head. It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide humane horse headgear having one or more resilient portions disposed in the headgear to transition a horse from a loose halter to a full bridle with caveson in such a manner as to have the horse remain calm, controlled and listening without the need to use aggressive restraints on the horse.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a caveson for use in horse training and thereafter which will allow limited movement of the horse""s mouth during training and allow the horse to adapt gently to the concept of a mouth constraint. It is a related objective of the present invention to provide a caveson in which the noseband is comprised at least in part of a resilient material, allowing enough movement of the horse""s mouth to prevent pain or discomfort while exerting progressive and constant pressure on the horse""s nose when the horse opens his mouth or crosses his jaw, ensuring that the trainer or rider maintains control and communication with the horse through the bit.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a caveson with an adjustable jaw strap thereby permitting a trainer or rider to vary the circumference of the circular portion of the caveson according to the size of the horse""s nose. It is a related objective of the present invention to provide a caveson with an adjustable headstall thereby permitting a trainer or rider to vary the size of such headstall allowing the caveson to be fitted and used on more than one horse.
It is a further objective of the caveson of the present invention that the caveson jaw strap may optionally be made of at least in part a resilient material to allow limited movement of the horse""s mouth while acting in cooperation with the caveson noseband to exert progressive and constant pressure on the horse""s nose, ensuring the horse""s mouth is sufficiently closed to properly engage with the bit. It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a caveson for use in horse training and thereafter that optionally includes a headstall made at least in part of a resilient material to further provide comfort to the horse while working with the noseband and the jaw strap to maintain pressure on the horse""s nose.
It is a further objective to provide a bridle having a headstall having one or more portions constructed of a resilient material for permitting limited movement of the horse""s head to prevent pain or discomfort at one or more of the pressure points on the horse""s head during training and thereafter. It is a related objective of the present invention to provide a bridle in which the crown piece is made up at least in part of a resilient material, allowing enough movement of the horse""s head to prevent pain or discomfort, ensuring that the trainer or rider maintains control and communication with the horse through the bit.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a bridle in which a crown piece, and/or one or more pairs of cheek pieces and/or a brow piece and/or a throat latch is made up in part or entirely of a resilient material, thereby permitting painless flexion of the horse""s head when it is being trained and thereafter. It is another objective of the bridle of the present invention that the resilient material is a woven elasticized material.
It is a further objective of the bridle of the present invention to provide an integral caveson for use with a bridle having a crown piece, where the integral caveson includes a pair of caveson cheek pieces, and/or a first circular segment, preferably including a noseband and a jaw strap, and/or a second circular made up, in part or entirely of a resilient material, preferably a woven elasticized material, thereby permitting painless flexion of the horse""s head and limited movement of the horse""s mouth when it is being trained and thereafter.
It is a further objective of the bridle of the present invention to provide a crown piece which is a contoured crown piece having a broader bearing surface for resting across the poll of the horse""s head. It is a related objective of bridle of the present invention to provide the contoured crown piece having a resilient portion, most preferably made of a woven elasticized material, ranging from 1% to 100% of a length of the contoured crown piece.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a snaffle piece for use with a bridle, where the snaffle piece is made up in whole or in part of a resilient material, most preferably a woven elasticized material.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a halter for use in horse training and thereafter which will allow limited movement of the horse""s head and/or mouth during training and allow the horse to adapt gently to the concept of a mouth constraint. It is a related objective of the present invention to provide a halter in which one or more of a crown piece, a pair of cheek pieces, a noseband, a jaw strap, a throat latch and an under jaw connector strap is made up in part or in entirety of a resilient material, allowing enough movement of the horse""s head and/or mouth to prevent pain or discomfort while exerting progressive and constant pressure on the horse""s nose when the horse rears its head backward and/or opens his mouth and/or crosses his jaw, ensuring that the trainer or rider maintains control and communication with the horse through the lead rope.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a work halter in which a crown piece, and/or a pair of cheek pieces and/or a noseband and/or a jaw strap and/or a throat latch and/or a under jaw connector strap are made up in part or in entirety of a resilient material, most preferably a woven elasticized material, thereby permitting painless flexion of the horse""s head when it is being trained and thereafter.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a show halter in which a crown piece, and/or a pair of cheek pieces and/or a noseband are made up in part or in entirety of a resilient material, most preferably a woven elasticized material, thereby permitting painless flexion of the horse""s head when it is being trained and thereafter.
It is a further objective of the of the present invention to provide a contoured crown piece for use in a headstall of a halter, a snaffle piece, a caveson, and/or a headstall of a bridle, with the contoured crown piece having a contoured portion having a broader load bearing portion for resting across the poll of the horse""s head, thereby aiding relaxation and concentration by the horse in training and thereafter. It is a related objective of the contoured crown piece of the present invention to have a portion of a length of the contoured portion of the contoured crown piece made of a resilient material, most preferably a woven elasticized material. It is a related objective of the contoured crown piece of the present invention for the resilient material to make up a portion ranging from 1% to 100% of the length of the contoured portion.
It is further objective of the present invention to provide a curb device, e.g. a curb chain and a curb strap, for use with a curb bit with the curb chain or curb strap made up in part or in entirety of a resilient material, preferably an elastic material, most preferably a contoured elastic material. It is a related objective for the curb chain (or curb strap) to have a contoured portion having a broader portion disposed under the horse""s chin to provide less pain to the horse when the reins on the bit are pulled.
The caveson, the integral caveson, the bridles, the halters, the snaffle piece, the contoured crown piece, and the curb device of the present invention must also be of construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the caveson, the integral caveson, the bridle, the halter, the snaffle piece and the contoured crown piece of the present invention, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the caveson, integral caveson, bridles, halters, snaffle piece and contoured crown piece of the present invention be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.
The disadvantages and limitations of the background art discussed above are overcome by the present invention. With this invention, humane horse headgear is provided which allows limited movement of the horse""s head during training and thereafter. The humane headgear comprises one or more portion(s) encircling and conforming to a horse""s head. One or more of the portions is constructed of a resilient material permitting limited movement of one or more parts of the horse""s head. The resilient material in one or more of the portions of the headgear is preferably disposed at one or more of the pressure points on the horse""s head. Each of the one or more portions constructed of the resilient material has a portion length. The resilient material corresponds to 1% to 100% of the portion length. The one or more portions constructed of resilient materials is comprised of at least one layer of resilient material. In the preferred embodiment, the one or more portions constructed of a resilient material is constructed of two layers of resilient material, placed directly on top of each other and affixed together permanently by stitching or other well-known methods. In a preferred embodiment, the resilient material is a material that not only exhibits elastic properties but which also imparts softness and conformability to the shape of the horse""s head at the points of contact, such as an elasticized material, most preferably a woven elasticized material.
In the preferred embodiment, the humane horse headgear of the present invention includes a caveson, a headstall of a bridle, a single bit bridle, a double bit bridle, a snaffle piece, an integral caveson for use with a single bit bridle and for use with a double bit bridle, a work halter and a show halter. The humane horse headgear also includes a contoured crown piece for use in any of the aforementioned bridles, cavesons, snaffle piece or halters. The humane horse headgear also includes a curb device, e.g., a curb chain and humane curb strap for use with a curb bit.
The humane horse headgear includes a caveson for use in horse training and thereafter, which consists of a circular segment that is fitted around the horse""s nose and a headstall, attached to the circular segment and placed behind the horse""s ears to secure the caveson on the horse""s head.
The circular segment includes an upper portion consisting of a noseband, having first and second ends, and a lower portion consisting of a jaw strap, also having first and second ends, with the first ends of the noseband and the jaw strap secured to each other and the second ends of the noseband and the jaw strap secured to each other, thereby forming the circular segment. In the preferred embodiment, the noseband is secured to the jaw strap by permanently stitching the ends together.
The noseband of the caveson of the present invention is constructed, at least in part, of a resilient material, allowing the noseband to yield slightly in response to movement of the horse""s mouth. In the preferred embodiment, the noseband is constructed of two layers of resilient material, placed directly on top of each other and affixed together permanently by stitching or other well-known methods. In an alternate embodiment, the noseband of the caveson of the present invention is constructed, at least in part, of a resilient material that not only exhibits elastic properties but which also imparts softness and conformability to the shape of the horse""s nose at the points of contact, such as woven elasticized materials.
The jaw strap of the caveson of the present invention includes an adjustment mechanism for securing the circular segment around the horse""s nose and varying the circumference of the circular segment. In the preferred embodiment, the jaw strap includes a buckle that allows the circular segment to be adjusted in circumference, depending upon the size of the horse""s nose and the amount of pressure on the horse""s nose required by the trainer or rider. In the preferred embodiment, the buckle is positioned within the jaw strap such that when the buckle is fastened to the desired circumference, it is located on the underside of the horse""s nose.
The caveson of the present invention also includes a headstall which consists of a strap having first and second ends which are relatively secured to the circular segment of the caveson on opposite sides thereof so that the headstall forms a loop which runs from one side of the circular segment to a location behind the horse""s ears, and back to the opposite side of the circular segment. The headstall also includes means for adjusting the size thereof and for ensuring that the headstall is securely fitted behind the ears of the horse. In the preferred embodiment, the headstall consists of two segments, each segment having first and second ends, wherein the first ends are each secured to the circular portion of the caveson on opposite sides of the horse""s nose, and the second ends are fastened together by a buckle. In this embodiment, the length of each segment is such that when the buckle is fastened, the buckle is located on the side of the horse""s head.
In alternate embodiments, either the jaw strap or the headstall, or both, may be constructed, at least in part, of a resilient material, allowing additional movement of the horse""s mouth.
In yet another embodiment, the caveson is provided with an additional component, namely a crown piece strap which is connected at each end to opposite sides of the headstall, and is located so as to run along the forehead of the horse. This crown piece may be constructed of leather or any other commonly used material known in the art.
In further alternative embodiments, the caveson is provided with a second circular segment that is connected to first circular segment at a point on the noseband of the caveson that is directly on the bridge of the horse""s nose and extends around the horse""s chin in front of the bit, encircling the horse""s nose. The second circular segment may also be constructed, at least in part, of a resilient material, allowing for additional control over movement of the horse""s mouth.
It may therefore be seen that the caveson of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a comfortable and humane caveson that can be used for training horses and thereafter, wherein the noseband is constructed in part of a resilient material that allows movement of the horse""s mouth while also acting in conjunction with the jaw strap to apply light and continuous pressure to the horse""s nose, encouraging the horse to keep its mouth closed while being ridden. It may thus be seen that the present invention provides a caveson for use in horse training and thereafter without the need for harsh, painful, and inelastic components previously seen in the prior art.
The humane horse headgear includes a bridle for use in horse training and thereafter which comprises a headstall and one or more bits. The headstall of the bridle has a plurality of portions encircling and conforming to the horse""s head. The headstall of the bridle includes a crown piece, one or more pairs of cheek pieces, a brow band, and a throat latch. The one or more of the aforementioned plurality of portions of the headstall has a portion constructed of a resilient material. Preferably the crown piece has a portion constructed of a resilient material. The crown piece is disposed on an area on the top of the horse""s head. One or more pairs of the cheek pieces extend from or are attached or are connected to the crown piece. Each cheek piece has an end bearing a bit attachment. The end bearing the bit attachment is opposite the crown piece. The cheek pieces of each pair of the cheek pieces are disposed on the horse""s cheeks on opposite sides of a horse""s face. The brow band has opposite ends which are connected or attached to the crown piece and to the one or more pairs of cheek pieces. The brow band is disposed in front of the horse""s ears and above the horse""s eyes on the horse""s brow. The throat latch is connected to or attached to or extends from the one or more pairs of cheek pieces, the crown piece and the brow band. The throat latch is disposed under the horse""s jowl.
The crown piece of the humane horse headgear of the present invention is constructed, in part or in entirety of a resilient material, preferably an elasticized material, allowing the crown piece to yield slightly in response to the movement of the horse""s head.
In a preferred embodiment, the crown piece has a contoured portion shaped to provide a load-bearing surface disposed on the poll of the horse. The contoured portion has a length. The resilient portion of the bridle crown piece extends from 1% to 100% of the length of the contoured portion.
In alternate embodiments the bridle is a single bit bridle with one pair of cheek pieces and one bit, or the bridle is a double bit bridle with two pair of cheek pieces and two bits, one bit for each of the pairs of cheek pieces. Alternatively, the bridle is a single bit bridle used along with a snaffle piece having a pair of cheek pieces and a separate bit for the snaffle piece. In the alternate embodiments, preferably the one or more pairs of cheek pieces of the bridle each have a portion constructed of the resilient material allowing the horses""s head limited movement in training and thereafter.
In a further alternate embodiment, the humane horse headgear includes an integral caveson for use with a bridle having a crown piece. The integral caveson includes a pair of caveson cheek pieces and a first circular segment, preferably having a noseband and a jaw strap, attached to the noseband. The first circular segment, e.g., the jaw strap and noseband, encircle the horse""s nose. The pair of caveson cheek pieces extends from or connects to or is attached to the crown piece. One cheek piece of the pair of caveson cheek pieces is disposed on one of the horse""s cheeks on either side of the horse""s face. Each cheek piece has an end opposite the crown piece. Each end is attached to the circular segment, preferably at the noseband. The noseband has a portion constructed of the resilient material and either or both, the jaw strap and the pair of caveson cheek pieces have one or more portions constructed of the resilient material.
In another alternate embodiment, the integral caveson further includes a second circular segment encircling the horse""s nose and attached to the first circular segment, preferably at the noseband. The second circular segment has a portion constructed of the resilient material. Either embodiment of the integral caveson is preferably used with either the single bit bridle or the double bit bridle of the humane horse headgear of the present invention.
The humane horse headgear includes a work halter for use in horse training and thereafter. The work halter comprises a headstall having a plurality of portions encircling and conforming to the horse""s head. The plurality of portions of the work halter include, a crown piece, a pair of cheek pieces, a throat latch, a noseband, a jaw strap and a connector strap. One or more of the plurality of portions has a portion constructed of a resilient material. Preferably the crown piece has a portion constructed of a resilient material. In a preferred embodiment, the crown piece has a contoured portion shaped to provide a load-bearing surface disposed on the poll of the horse. The contoured portion has a length. Preferably, the resilient portion of the halter crown piece extends from 1% to 100% of the length of the contoured portion.
In alternate embodiments of the work halter of the humane horse headgear of the present invention, one or more of the noseband, the pair of cheek pieces and the connector strap may be constructed with a portion of resilient material. In a preferred embodiment of the work halter, one or more of the halter crown piece, the pair of cheek pieces, the throat latch, the noseband, the jaw strap and the connector strap, has a portion constructed of a resilient material.
The humane horse headgear includes a show halter for use in horse training and thereafter. The show halter comprises a plurality of portions encircling and conforming to the horse""s head. The plurality of portions of the show halter include a crown piece, a pair of cheek pieces, a throat latch, and a noseband. Preferably, the crown piece has a portion constructed of a resilient material. In a preferred embodiment, the crown piece has a contoured portion shaped to provide a load-bearing surface disposed on the poll of the horse. The contoured portion has a length. Preferably, the resilient portion of the crown piece extends from 1% to 100% of the length of the contoured portion. In alternate embodiments of the show halter of the humane horse headgear of the present invention, one or more of the crown piece the noseband, the pair of cheek pieces, are constructed having a portion of resilient material.
The humane horse headgear also includes a contoured crown piece for use as a crown piece in a headstall of a conventional bridle and/or a halter and in the cavesons, bridles, halters, and snaffle piece described in the present invention. The contoured crown piece comprises a first end, an opposite second end and intermediate portion disposed between the first and second ends. The intermediate portion is fastened to or integral with the first and second ends. The intermediate portion has a contoured portion. The first end, the intermediate portion with the contoured portion and the second end are disposed to encircle a portion of the top part of the horse""s head, with the contoured portion resting on the poll of the horse, behind the horse""s ears. The contoured portion has a width, a length, a pair of opposed, preferably parallel, sides across the width, and a pair of opposed curved sides across the length. Each side of the pair of opposed curved sides has a first concave portion, continuous with a convex portion, continuous with a second concave portion. The first concave portion of each side of the pair of curved sides is aligned to form a first narrow portion. The convex portion of each side of the pair of curved sides is aligned to form a broad portion. The second concave portion of each side of the pair of curved sides is aligned to form a second narrow portion. Preferably one of the pair of opposed, preferably parallel, sides are attached to the first end and the other of the pair of opposed, preferably parallel, sides is attached to the second end. Alternatively the contoured portion is continuous with the first end and with the second end.
The length of the contoured portion of the crown piece is sufficient to fit around and behind a horse""s ears in the hollow formed by the horse""s skull. The width of the broad portion of the contoured portion of the contoured crown piece provides a broad load-bearing surface across the horse""s poll. In the preferred embodiment, the contoured portion of the contoured crown piece has a resilient portion extending from 1% to 100% of the length of the contoured portion.
The humane horse headgear of the present invention includes a curb device for use with a curb bit. The curb device is a curb strap or curb chain having a resilient portion therein. Alternatively, the curb device has a contoured portion therein, shaped like the intermediate portion of the contoured crown piece. In the preferred embodiment, the curb device has a portion both resilient and contoured.
In each of the aforementioned embodiments of the humane horse headgear of the present invention, the resilient portion is preferably an elasticized material (elastic), most preferably a woven elastic (elasticized) material.
It may therefore be seen that the humane horse headgear of the present invention (the caveson, the headstall of a bridle, the single bit bridle, the double bit bridle, the integral caveson for use with the single bit bridle, the integral caveson for use with the double bit bridle, the snaffle piece, the work halter, the show halter and the contoured crown piece) and curb device overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a comfortable and humane horse headgear that can be used for training horses and thereafter, wherein one or more portions of the headgear is constructed in part or in whole of a resilient material that allows movement of the horse""s head and head parts. It may thus be seen that the present invention provides humane horse headgear for use in horse training and thereafter without the need for harsh, painful, and inelastic components previously seen in the prior art.
The contoured crown piece for use in a bridle or a halter is advantageously shaped to transfer the load-bearing surface of the crown piece from the edge of the bones behind the horse""s ears to the poll. This shaping eliminates some of the discomfort in training the horse to bridle or halter.
The humane horse headgear of the present invention is of a construction which is both durable and long lasting, and which will require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its lifetime. The humane horse headgear of the present invention is also of inexpensive construction to enhance its market appeal and to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Other advantages and a fuller appreciation of the is specific attributes of this invention will be gained upon an examination of the following drawings, detailed description of preferred embodiments and appended claims. It is expressly understood that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention. Finally, all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the humane horse headgear of the present invention are achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.